Blaine's Story
by Nderberry
Summary: Blaine disappeared from Lima 5 years ago. He left without a word, and only contacted Rachel. Now that he's finally back, many questions waited for him to answer. And more importantly, he had to face Kurt.
1. Things that happened

"One hot latte to go, please." Blaine Anderberry reached into his pockets and fished out a 10 dollars bill and passed it to the cashier. He walked over to the other end of the counter to wait for his coffee. As he stood here, he looked around and realised that The Lima Bean had not changed much since he last left. Sure, the furnitures were different. But the Arabica Coffee Beans smell hung in the air, which was so calming to him.

It has been 5 years since Blaine left Lima. No one, except for Rachel and their Daddies, knew why he left. Many speculated that Blaine was finally done with the bullying he had to put up with at Mckinley, while some others thought he left to avoid Kurt. Whatever it was, Blaine created hype for leaving so suddenly without any reason.

No matter what it was, Blaine just shrugged it off. During his first few months of departure, he only cared about his family and Kurt. He emailed Rachel whenever he could to find out how they were doing back at Lima. But most importantly, he wanted to know if Kurt was okay. He did not tell Kurt why he left, and that just made leaving even harder.

For the first few months, Blaine found out that Kurt was thoroughly heartbroken. He never once wrote to Kurt. After a few weeks, Kurt's heartbrokenness turned into anger, and Blaine was pretty sure Kurt simply hated him now.

It wasn't that Blaine didn't want to contact to him. Several times, he would pick up his phone and dial Kurt's number which he knew by heart. Yet he never had the courage to press the call button. Blaine was a bravest teenager anyone knew, but sadly, he became a coward when it came to Kurt.

"Hot Latte to go?" A pretty blonde called up Blaine's order she held up the cup of coffee. Blaine reached forward and took it, muttered thanks and hurried out of the coffee house. He was finally back at Lima, and he had many things to do.

The first thing on his list?

Kurt.


	2. 5 Years On

Blaine held onto the lukewarm latte tightly as he sat in his car that was stopped in front of Kurt's new house. He had forced Rachel to tell him where Kurt lived now that he moved out of Burt's place. From what he knew, Kurt moved out so that he can have more space to himself that he enjoyed so much. More importantly, Kurt was already starting to have a stable job after he graduated from NYADA.

Blaine rehearsed another time of how he was going to talk to Kurt and explain things to him. He was pretty sure that Rachel had already blurted out to Kurt that he was going back, and he wanted things to continue back from when he left Lima town. As the many scenes of how he would talk to him ran through his head, from the corner of his eye, he saw the man himself.

Kurt was struggling with his bags of groceries that he just purchased from the supermarket. He had been so busy with work that he forgot that he was running low on food supplies in his house. Even though he still went back to Burt's place for dinner, he was often working till late night, rushing proposals and preparing for auditions. When Rachel accidentally let it out that Blaine was coming back to Lima during their lunch break last week, Kurt was shaken. He did not know how to reach to Blaine, and he was very sure that Blaine would be looking for him.

As Kurt struggled to juggle his groceries so that he could reach for his keys, he heard someone running towards him and offering help for his bags of stuff. Kurt was about to thank the kind soul, when he realised who it was. Blaine looked different. He was still the same height, but his arms were bulkier. His hair was cropped short, and his eyes shone with wisdom. Kurt was speechless, and he could feel a surge of emotions rushing through him.

"Kurt." Blaine reached out to take over Kurt's bags, but Kurt refused to let go of them. He stared at Blaine with his cold blue eyes, and flinched a little when Blaine said his name.

"What do you want from me?" Kurt blinked back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Kurt please… can we talk?"

"I wanted to, but that was 5 years ago." Kurt fumbled for his keys and used all his strength to push open the wooden door before he dumped the groceries on the coffee table.

Blaine stood at the door, not knowing whether to go in. He saw Kurt burying his head in his hands, and somehow, he was soon closing the door behind him as he walked towards Kurt and sat on the couch opposite him. All he knew was to wait for Kurt to cry – like he always did 5 years ago.

"Blaine, why are you back so suddenly? You left without a single note for me. You left without a trace. One morning I woke up and I just realised that you were gone – just like that. What the fuck does that mean? What did our relationship mean to you?" Kurt was close to screaming. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he couldn't believe he was finally speaking to Blaine again. The emotions that he had felt and tucked aside because he lost all hopes of seeing Blaine again were rushing out of him. And there Blaine sat, opposite him. Quiet and not speaking a word.

"Kurt… I'm sorry… I never meant to leave like that. And I never meant to hurt you. I had my reasons, and yes, I was being irresponsible. But-" Blaine struggled to tell Kurt why he left. But he was scared. He didn't know what was more important at that moment – comforting Kurt or telling him the reason.

"Blaine I tried so hard to find for 2 years. I almost gave up my whole scholarship at NYADA because of you. You were my dreams, you were everything to me. And when you left, everything came crashing down. I tried so hard to climb back up but I just couldn't. And you think a sorry can solve it all? You think that just by coming back and saying sorry, that everything will be okay?" Kurt choked from his tears. Unlike his many performances, these tears were so full of emotions that he couldn't control it anymore.

That was when he felt the muscular arms wrapped around him. At first, he tried to shake it away, but soon, he realised part of him didn't want Blaine to stop holding him while he cried. The pain and anger that he had felt all these years will take long to heal. But for now, he had Blaine holding him and suddenly, he just felt better.


End file.
